A Different Beginning
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: A different Beginning to Food Wars. How would the story change if a young Souma and a young Erina met just once as children? How would their interactions be? Same? Different? Would they still be rivals? Friends? Perhaps lovers? Would Souma be able to save Erina from the ways her father has taught her? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Different Beginning,**_ **a canon-divergent telling of Food Wars. Or an attempt, lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was nice day in Japan. Nothing out of the usual, sunset finally setting in.

"Grandpa," a small honey blonde with lavender eyes groaned to her elder beside her as they walked. "Where are we going? Feels like we've been walking forever…"

"Now, now dear, where almost there to our destination." The old man in his green robe responded, holding the small girl's hand in his.

"But where? We're long way from Totsuki Academy," she continue to bother. "And there's nothing here but shops!"

It's true, Sumeridori Shopping District as the name implied, was known for it's vast array of shops. Still, there was one place in mind that the old man was very eager to visit.

"Patience my dear Erina," they continued to walk. "Do you remember my dear friend Saiba Joichiro?"

"Saiba-same!?" Her eyes widened with excitement. She remembered the one and only time that man visited her home. She remembered his food, the first time she ever tasted something so delicious ever since she enhanced her God Tongue.

"I see you do remember him, huh?" He saw her excitement as she no longer groaned about.

"Are we going to his home?" She now bombarded her grandfather with questions.

"Not quite."

Finally, after a long walk, the two finally stood in front a diner. _**Restaurant Yukihira**_ , the sign above the shop said.

"This… this is the place?" Erina's excitement dwindled at the sight of the small diner. She'd been to many places, especially high end restaurants, this was the first for her. "Are… are you sure this is where Saiba-sama is? Is it even the same Saiba?" This wasn't what she had in mind.

"Are you really doubting the status of the place because it doesn't suit your status, young Erina?" The old man raised an eyebrow at the youngster.

"N-no b-but…" She began to stutter. To think her idol would work at a small run down diner. It was ludicrous to think someone with his culinary skills would stoop so low as this. "I would've thought Saiba-sama would work somewhere that suited his culinary prowess…"

"Where a person works does not equate to skills, young Erina, come." The two finally entered the shop.

Upon entering, the shop had no customers, not surprising Erina of course.

"Senzaemon, is that you?" A man with long maroon hair stood in front of line. This was no doubt, Joichiro Saiba.

"Surprise, surprise." The old man greeted.

"I see you brought Erina-chan with you too." He gave the small child a dashing smile which cause Erina to blush ever so slightly.

"H-Hello again!" Erina greeted.

"Hello to you too," he greeted back. "Come on, sit."

The two Nakiri's took their seats.

"Busy night?" Senzaemon asked, seeing the diner empty.

"Everybody had just left actually." He answered.

"How come you work here at a diner?" Erina asked.

"Erina…" The old man stared down the child, seemingly asking a rude question.

"It's fine old man," Saiba didn't mind the question, after all, most people always ask him the same question every so often. "Well you see, I opened this shop so I can freely cook the food I can to make people happy."

"But can't you do that at other places?" Erina continued with her questions.

"While that's true, most places here in Japan though are quite restricting when it comes to freely cooking," Saiba explained. "That's why I opened this shop with my wife."

"Hmm, I guess." She was seemingly fine with his answer.

"Speaking of your wife, how is she?" The old man asked.

"Well you know, still traveling the world trying to find her specialty," Saiba answered. "She calls me at least 3 times a day just to see how we're doing."

" _We're_?" Both Nakiri's said out loud.

And at that right time, a young boy with the most fiery eyes and red hair came from the back of the kitchen. He looked no older than young Erina, which was at best 8 years old. "Dad, do we have any more custo…mers?" His word broke as he a saw both Erina and Senzaemon.

"Oh Souma, just in the nick of time, I want to introduce you to someone," Saiba held his son front forward, with his hands holding on to young Souma's shoulders. "This was my old principle back at Totsuki Academy, Senzaemon Nakiri and his granddaughter, Erina."

"Hello there." The old man greeted.

" _Dad_? You're Saiba-sama's son?" Erina had never thought her idol was married, much less with a kid as well.

" _Saiba-sama_? I just call him dad." Souma said with a pokerface.

"Ah, so this was the youngling you were talking about I see," Senzaemon thoroughly examined the young boy. "Young Souma looks like his mother, strikingly as well."

"He's got my attitude but he has more of his mother's look," suddenly, the phone in the back rang. "That's probably her right now calling."

"I'll get it!" Souma hurried to the back of the diner to answer.

"Well, you guys have been here for more than 5 minutes and I haven't even given you guys a menu yet, my apologies." Saiba snickered as he reached over to get some menus for the Nakiri's on the counter.

"Thanks." They both thanked him.

After a couple of minutes, the two had decided on their dishes. "I think I'll just have the beef stew, of that's alright."

"A number 5? Got it," Saiba now turned his attention to the young Nakiri. "And you?"

"What's this about a _transforming_ furikake gohan?" She raised an eyebrow at this dish as she could see a picture of it in the menu. "Looks pretty normal to me."

"Oh there's something special about it." Saiba now began preparing the dishes.

"Dad! Mom wants a word with you!" Souma yelled from the back.

"Alright, come take over then." Saiba proceeded to lower the temperature of the stove.

"Wait, you're gonna let Souma cook?" Erina was surprised at this.

"Yeah, he's been cooking for about a year already." Saiba answered.

"And he's only 8? Impressive." Senzaemon was astounded by this feat.

Souma came back to the line with an apron and white headband. "Alright pops, I'll continue."

"Good, this shouldn't take long, I hope." Their conversations were actually long.

As soon as he went to the back, Souma raised the temperature to what it once was.

Erina watched as the boy prepared her dish. She didn't know what to expect from the son of her idol. _To think he can already cook at this age…_ She thought to herself. _I've had chefs no older than Grandpa bring me food to taste only to end up breaking their dreams about their flaws in their cooking…_ She began to doubt the level of Souma's cooking.

 _There's no way he can make the same level of culinary prowess as Saiba-sama..._ She gulped down on her saliva, a bit anxious.

Her grandfather was still at awe at the boy's cooking skills. _This boy is something…_ He thought to himself and then looked right over at his granddaughter. _She's always had the most top notch chef come in to use her God Tongue, I wonder how she'll react to Souma's cooking right now._

"Alright, it's done."

Just from the scent, Erina couldn't help but smell the aroma, blushing no less. _There's no way he could've made this level of aroma!_ She trembled.

Senzaemon noticed her small trembles. _I see then…_ He smiled, knowing her resolve.

"Here you go, beef stew is up first!" He gave the elder his meal first.

"Why thank you." He took a deep whiff before engulfing himself to his plate.

"And here's yours, Erina." Souma gave her a dumb full smile.

Her blush became more noticeable. "T-Thanks."

"Oh my," both younglings turned to look at Senzaemon only to be greeted by his naked-ness. "This Beef Stew is fantastic!"

"WHY IS HE NAKED!?" Souma was now scarred for life.

"GRANDFATHER!" Erina cried at the sight of him naked.

Couple of seconds pass and he was back to normal. "Sorry for my sudden outburst, won't happen again." He deeply apologized for putting the children in a scarring moment.

"No, no, it's fine, you're just expressing yourself, that's all!" Souma sweat dropped as he tried defending the elders response to his food. He turned his attention back at Erina who look dumbfounded at her dish. "What's the problem, Erina?"

"This… this looks like a normal Furikake to me…" She seemed disappointed.

"Oh no, there's some transforming alright," Souma grabbed what seemed to be a small container containing a jelly like condiment. "Here's where it transforms!"

He dropped them into her plate and in an instant, the small cubes melted right in front of her, solely from the heat of the rice. _It changed! And what is this new aroma I smell? Chicken?_ Her mouth began to water. _Is this what Souma is capable of? Is this what happens when you freely express yourself?_

"Pretty cool ain't it?" Souma took off his headband.

Erina was still in disbelief. Her father had always told her that freely cooking was a curse, that plan in motion was the best solution for cooking.

All those times thinking of her father scolding her, molding her into something that suited him. Thinking that there's only one way of cooking.

That way was shattered, simply by meeting Saiba and Souma.

"Something the matter?" Souma could see the young girl stuck in trance.

"Erina?" Her grandfather now looked at her. And in that moment, he could see his granddaughter in tears.

"Oh God, oh God!" Young Souma began to panic. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Her tears were joyful ones. She began to wipe them and proceeded to eat her meal placed in front of her.

Bit by bit, chew by chew, Erina could not believe the meld of flavors in the Furigake. She has eaten thousands of food from skillful chefs but none have made her God Tongue satisfied as much as the Furigake. _This is amazing!_

Souma could see that Erina was enjoying his food. "So, how was it? Was it good? Was it delicious?"

"It's splendid!" She said with a mouthful.

"Awesome! It might even be better than my dad's!" Souma grinned, thinking maybe he'd finally surpass his father in something.

"Oh no, the meal he made the one time he visited us far exceeds this, but this is still plenty great." She admitted, crashing down the high spirits she had just given Souma.

"WHAT!?" He couldn't believe what she had told him. "You mean to tell me that it's still not good enough?" He had a façade of tears coming out, disappointed at the outcome.

"It's still rather pleasing to my God Tongue." She chuckled at the flustered Souma in front of her.

"What's a Good Tongue?" As the two conversed, Saiba had finally come back from the back room.

Not disrupting the two youngsters conversation of course, he poured some tea for himself and the elderly man. "So I see they're getting acquainted."

"Quite an odd duo they are." Senzaemon admitted as he sipped from his hot tea.

"Speaking of odd, how's Azami? Still giving you trouble?" They began their own conversation.

"More than ever," Senzaemon looked over at Erina. "The way he's been treating Erina, he's turning into a monster."

"In what way?" Saiba raised an eyebrow.

"He's teaching her his way of cooking, how there should be principles in cooking, that freely cooking is nothing disastrous," he continued. "How it almost destroyed you."

"Tch, figures." Saiba just rolled his eyes. While it's true that while he attended Totsuki, that his way of cooking was rather aggressive, to him and others, after he met Souma's mother, he finally found something to be happy about.

"But after she met you and today meeting your son, I can clearly see that some of that spell Azami had rubbed on her is beginning to rub off." Senzaemon added.

"Think so?" Saiba now looked over at his son. The boy was cheerful, and so was Erina.

"No, I believe so," he clarified. "Speaking of which, have you decided if you want Souma to start middle school at Totsuki?"

"I don't think it's the right time yet," the long marooned hair man said. "Souma still has a long way before him before he ventured out on his own to figure out his style of cooking."

"Same goes for Erina," Senzaemon looked at the time. **9:04.** "Well, it's getting late and I should be heading back now with my granddaughter."

"It's closing time as well." Saiba added.

"Come on Erina, it's time to go home now." The elderly man stood up from his chair, stretching after his meal and tea.

"Coming," she turned to look at Souma. "Bye then Souma."

"Hey, I'll make you a promise," Souma began. "One of these days, I'll definitely make you say that my cooking is better than my father's!"

She could see the fire in his eyes. It caused her to slightly blush. "Idiot," she chuckled. "Okay then Souma-kun, until then." Erina got up from her seat and stood next to her grandfather.

"It's a deal then!"

The Nakiri's had finally left the shop, leaving the two chefs to finally close up shop.

"So, you're gonna make her say that your food is superior to mine, huh?" A smirk had shrouded the man's face.

"Hell yeah, you just watch Dad!" Souma was eager to the challenge.

"You're still at 59 losses against me and counting." Saiba started to laugh about.

"One of these days, I'll take that stupid smirk off of ya!"

 _ **7 years later…**_

 _Of all things why the hell did that old man sent me to this school?_ Souma, now a 15 year old, thought to himself as he walked around the most prestigious culinary school in Japan, Totsuki Academy. _I don't belong here, all these people and I'm the one that stands out!_

Souma had finally made it to the entrance exam. Souma took a seat on the bench, next to another student. "Hey are you taking the exam?" The stranger gave Souma a smile while having a cup of tea by the bench.

"Ugh, yeah." Souma answered.

"Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nikaidou Yoshiaki and my family owns a French restaurant." The man introduced himself.

"Oh what a coincidence, my family owns a restaurant too." Souma was somewhat relieved that the man had come from the same cloth as him.

"No coincidence, everyone here comes from a thoroughly bred cooking industry," Nikaidou explained. "Say, what's the name of your restaurant?"

"It's Yukihira." Souma answered.

"Yukihira? Keeping it traditional, I see." The man continued with his drink.

"Oh, it's nothing special," Souma rubbed his head as he explained. "It's just your typical diner that's all-" Souma suddenly got kicked off the bench.

"YOU DAMN PLEBIAN! DON'T YOU DARE BOTHER TO SIT NEXT TO ME!" The man's attitude quickly changed.

People started to surround the commotion between Souma and Nikaidou. "Are you serious?" "I heard he's just from a diner." "What a stupid commoner!" They all mumbled to each other.

"Only those with a prestigious name can make it through the roughness of Totsuki Academy, no way a pleb like you could ever make it!" Nikaidou continued to mock Souma.

"Listen here!" Souma held Nikaidou by the collar, scaring the blonde man with his boldness. "You've never even tasted our style of food! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Souma finally let go and began to go where the exam was. _Damn that bastard!_ Souma hurried. _To think he thinks that a person like me won't survive… I'll show him!_

Souma began to look around the room, looking for the examiner.

"Listen up!" A female voice came from the front. "Today I was entrusted with today's entrance exam!"

 _Huh?_ It was a girl and she look no older than him.

"My name is Erina Nakiri!" She introduced herself.

 _Erina? Why does that name feel familiar?_ Souma raised an eyebrow.

"Hisako, bring out the table." She instructed whom seemed to be her secretary.

"Yes ma'am." The pinkette brought out the table with ingredients.

"The main ingredient for today is Egg," Erina held an egg, up high. "You will have one chance of making a meal worthy of my God Tongue. If you succeed, which I doubt, will earn you your admission to Totsuki Academy."

 _God Tongue? Now I definitely heard that from somewhere as well!_ Souma continued to try to piece everything together.

"I will give you a minute to withdraw from the examination if you want." Erina grinned.

Everybody lost it and began to flee the area.

"What the?" Souma was bewildered at the sight of everyone fleeing. He then saw the man that mocked him earlier, fleeing as well before Souma stopped him in his tracks. "Hey man, where are you going?"

"DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT PERSON!?" The man shrieked at Souma.

"I feel like I do but I can't quite but 2 and 2 together yet." Souma sweat dropped at his own answer.

"She earned her pass from middle school division as the top student!"

"And?"

"She's a genius that is the youngest person in history to enter _Totsuki's Elite 10 Council_ , an organization in the academy that makes the most important decisions!"

"So?"

"She has been served the most elegant of food around Japan from the best chefs, her judgement is known across all industries! If she deems your food poorly, she will disregard you as a non talented chef!"

"In laymen terms?"

"Her word is her say! She will doom your life!" And like that, the man ran away, leaving only Souma to face her.

"Looks like everyone ran away." Hisako noted.

"Figures," Erina scoffed. "Looks like the number of applicants today is zero."

"Like any of them would've been able to pass to begin with." Hisako chuckled.

"Well I guess I'm free for the rest of the day, maybe I shall work on a new dish today perhaps." Erina thought out loud.

"A n-new dish?" Hisako now trembled, thinking about how delicious her new dish would come out if she tried it.

"Oh, it looks like someone has been getting a bit anxious for one of my new plates huh?" Erina could see the excitement Hisako has let out.

"N-no, it's not like that Erina-sama…" She lied.

"So the only ingredient I have to use is egg, huh?"

And just like that, the two turned to face the only person who accepted the challenge. "Y-Yes." Hisako answered.

"Oh, cool then!" Souma let out a relieved sigh.

"Do you really want to though?" Erina now had a cold demeanor to her. _Who is this guy?_

"Oh cool, these knives look top notch!" Souma completely disregarded her question.

"Hey, don't play with those!" Both women scolded.

"Oops, sorry!" Souma put the knives back where they go.

"You still have the option to withdraw, you know?" Erina explained once again. _He'll leave, just like they all did._

"And leave without cooking something delicious for you? I think not!" Souma know put his white headband.

And before her eyes, Erina faintly remembered a flashback. Of a boy with a similar attitude. _What was that?_ Erina disregarded it. "Well, what do you have to offer that will satisfy my God palette?"

And without answering, Souma began to cook.

After several minutes of trying to figure out what the man was cooking, seeing a pot only with rice and the man finally picking up the eggs, Erina broke her silence. "Okay, what are you making?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man only grinned.

"I found the man's papers, Erina-sama." Both girls now scrolled through his transcripts.

 _Yukihira Souma…_ Erina faintly thought out his name. _That name… it feels familiar…_

"Well if you must know, I'm making our shop's special." Souma explained.

"Shop's special? Just what are you planning Yukihira-kun?" Erina now crossed her arms, waiting patiently for the reveal.

"Restaurant Yukihira's Secret Menu, number 8!" He yelled out.

Another faint flashback of hit Erina. This time of her looking at a sign with those exact words. "Secret… menu?"

"Furikake Gohan." He finally revealed, which left both girls speechless.

"You can't be serious?" Hisako had a poker face.

"You're screwing with me aren't you?" Erina slammed her hand onto the table. "You really are a base of a level of a chef, I knew this was a waste of time."

"It's not just a normal Furikake," he continued, which piqued the interest of both girls. "It can transform."

"What?" Both women said.

"Here, it's about to be done, I'll show you." Souma now prepared his dish.

After several seconds of preparation, he showed his dish to Erina, bringing back another faint memory, not just to Erina but to Souma as well. _What was that?_ Both of them with the same thoughts.

"This just looks like a normal Furikake to me…" Erina was disappointed. "I knew a second rate chef like you would tease me like that, I don't crave it at all."

"Believe me, that's not it's final form." And with that, Souma dropped what seemed to be a brownish small jello like squares on top of the Furikake.

A new aroma arose from the dish as the heatness of the rice melted the jello. _What's this smell? Is this chicken?_ Her body ache for the dish which each whiff she took. And suddenly, she finally remembered.

"It's true form." Souma smiled.

And with that smile, Erina could remember him, back when they met. The one and only time she met the boy and his father that changed the way she looked at cooking. "Sou… Souma-kun…"

" _Souma-kun?_ " Hisako noticed the change in her mood.

And in that instance, Souma finally remembered where she knew Erina from. Almost 8 years since they last saw each other, but he finally remembered the girl and the promise he gave her. "Wait a minute, I remember now! You're that one girl who came into our diner 8 years ago with your granddad!"

"You idiot!" Tears flowed down Erina's face as she finally remembered the boy. "That was a long time! I can't believe we both almost completely forgot about it!"

"Uh, what?" Hisako just stood there as both the man and woman began to realize who they were.

"I mean, who would've thought we'd meet again, at this place of all places?" Souma rubbed the back of his head, chuckling as the two reunited.

"It's rather peculiar actually." Erina wiped her tears.

"So, uh, how do you guys know each other?" Hisako finally broke her silence.

The two stared back at the pinkette as she awaited a response.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that is where I'm leaving this at.**

 **I meant to make this as a one shot but then everything just started to come piece by piece together, making it like this.**

 **Also, I suck at having an upload schedule considering I also have work to attend to as well. I'll try to update this as soon as possible!**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy my different take on this story. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _So, uh, how do you guys know each other?" Hisako finally broke her silence._

 _The two stared back at the pinkette as she awaited a response._

"Well you see," Erina began to explain to her friend how she knew the applicant, in this case Souma. "We met a long time ago."

"Almost 8 years ago to be precise," Souma added. "She and her grandfather whom I currently forgot the name to had gone and visited our diner."

"Diner? Like a five star one, right? Or at the very least, a very prestigious one?" Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"No, none of that fancy, smancy restaurant stuff," Souma cleared that up. "Just your own typical diner of a sorts."

"I don't believe you! The Erina I know would've never gone to such an outrageous place!" Hisako blasted.

"No, Hisako, it's true." Erina conveyed the truth to her. It would be the only way to convince the pinkette in front of her.

"What?" Hisako was left speechless. Having hear the words come out of Erina had only left her with more questions, more answers needed to know.

"Here," Souma brought the Furikake closer to them. "This was the exact same dish I made for her when I met her, granted that we didn't actually use grade A eggs like these." The red haired boy scratched the side of his face, letting go a nervous laugh.

"What? You mean to tell me you used common eggs?" Erina had no clue of that.

"Dad and I would always use local ingredients," Souma let out a wry laugh. "Here both of you try it, I'm sure this taste would be even better than last time now, eh, Nakiri?"

"S-Shut it!" Erina could hear the cockiness behind his voice.

She and Hisako got their chopsticks and began to mow down the plate.

 _It's… it's like heaven!_ Hisako couldn't believe the taste of the Furikake. Like river flowing down through the forest, Hisako felt paradise with each bite. _This… taste! I can't get enough of it!_

 _So rich!_ Erina now remembered her faint memory, remembered the first time she actually enjoyed the food as a small girl. _It definitely tastes much better a second time!_ She couldn't get enough of it.

And like that seeing both women satisfied with his food, Souma took off his headband, feeling relieved of their mellow contemplation. "So, how was it?"

Before the girls knew it they had devoured every inch of the plate. Only small bits and pieces of rice and a puddle of the broth laid dormant on the plate.

"I'm sorry for misjudging you, Yukihira Souma." Hisako apologized for her crude behavior earlier.

"I mean it's nothing, I've been getting looks and looked down upon since the moment I got here for just being a _diner_ boy." Souma, like he always did, shrugged it off.

"Must've been difficult." Erina wiped her mouth with a napkin, cleaning after herself.

"Eh, I've had worse." Souma now had a goofy face, having an inside joke of his own.

"Well, I guess this concludes your application for today, eh, Souma-kun." Erina grabbed his transcripts and now started to walk away with Hisako to the next room.

"So did I pass?" Souma asked about, hoping he did.

"You'll know when you get your letter of acceptance, now." Erina answered.

"Awesome!" Souma was all hyped up now for the stellar news.

"Be wary now, Totsuki has a horrible passing rate of 8%," Hisako added. "From here on out, it will get harder."

…

Erina and Hisako were now in a different department at Totsuki.

The shades from the windows were up and from where they can see, the sun was finally setting.

"That Yukihira fellow, he's a strange one." Hisako was the first to break the silence as Erina continued to do her end part of the paperwork.

"I'm guessing that's just how his character is." Erina assumed much.

"Thought you guys knew each other though, would you not know how he is?" Hisako raised an eyebrow. She would've thought Erina would know his character, his personality.

"Tell you the truth, my grandfather and I only gone to his diner once…" Erina stopped typing. "And that was a long time ago…"

"Hmm?" Hisako could see Erina had stopped everything she was doing. Was she trembling? From what?

"After that ordeal… my father said I could no longer go anywhere with my grandfather…" The mere mention of Erina's father always changed the atmosphere.

"Your father?" Hisako knew how that man was. The stories Erina would tell her about him ever since they were children.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have to finish this paperwork." Erina now acted like nothing.

"I could-"

"Alone." Hisako could see the pain in Erina's eyes. Always with the topic of her father.

"Erina-sama…" Hisako gave her friend one last look before obeying the orders she was given.

And with that, Hisako closed the door that separated her from her dear friend, whom she knew was in pain.

 _ **One month later…**_

A month had finally passed since the entrance exams. It was now April and the ceremony for those who have passed middle school to finally become first years was now commencing.

" **Erina Nakiri.** " Her name, the first of many to be called, walked the stage as every middle schooler who'd passed stared at her elegance. Elected as the representative for the first years, she was well known.

"Oh my God, it's her!" "Look at her, more beautiful than ever!" "I've heard she aced all of her exams!" "She's number one in all subjects!" The crowd whispered amongst each other, envying the granddaughter of the Director of Totsuki, Senzaemon Nakiri, also revered as the Don of Food Mafia.

Erina expected no less of herself to be the first to be called. _Figured much._

She looked around the crowd, hoping to see _him._ Especially since she personally took care of his application and such. Still, she had a long day ahead of her before she can see him.

Erina took a seat in a near by camp, right next to the stage where her grandfather began to say the same speech he has said from time and time again.

 _I hope that man doesn't make a fool of himself…_ Erina continued to think about Souma. The mere thought of him made her cheeks a rather shade of pink. _Or doesn't say anything stupid, like declaring war against everybody at Totsuki._

Just as she was thinking, she began to hear someone else's voice on the mic. She turned to her left, seeing the person on her mind right there and then. _Oh crap._

"Oh well, my name is Yukihira Souma," he introduced himself. "Truth be told, I only think of this Academy as a stepping stone."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Now, I didn't know how my dish performed for a certain someone but I do know that it was enough for her to get me admitted to this place," Souma continued. "But I don't plan on losing against of bunch of nobodies who've never stood in front of a customer before!" His speech began to rile up everyone. "Now that I'm in, I'm taking the number one spot! Best regards to everyone for the next three years!"

And like that, he finished his speech, getting off the stage.

"HEY YOU BASTARD!" "I'LL KILL YOU ROOKIE!" The crowd now insulted the transfer student as he had mocked them.

"Phew," Souma let out a relieved sigh. "I think I nailed it."

"Souma-kun," Erina greeted him as he entered. "I see you've managed to rile up everyone in a matter of seconds." She had an irritating look to her.

"Oh, Erina-san, what a surprise, didn't expect to see you around so soon." Souma was delighted to see a familiar face, an irritating one at that, seeing as the honey blonde girl had her arms crossed.

"Just so you know, I'm the one going for the top," Erina affirmed her status. "So you sit back and watch from the sidelines as this able bodied woman gets to it!"

It was finally on. "Oh really?" Souma grinned. "Just because I wasn't born in a prestigious place like this can you just leave me out!"

"Hmm?" Erina could see the fire in the boy's eyes.

"Just you wait Nakiri! I will be number one in this place and make you say that my cooking is finally better than my dad's!"

With thin walls like those, Senzaemon stood right next to it, hearing every bit from both children, smiling as he did.

…

"I wonder who passed that boy…" "Who the hell those that transfer kid think he is…" "He won't do any better than any of us here…" Every student whispered as they stare at the transfer student in their class.

Souma didn't bother as he melancholy thought to himself. _Let's see here,_ Souma looked around the class, seeing where everything was. _This is far different than any other school… Last time I cooked in class was back in my Economics class, and they didn't have that many ingredients as oppose to this place…_

As Souma was taking in his new change of environment, he didn't even notice that his partner had been standing right next to him and in a panic state. "Huh?"

" _OhmygodifIfailanotherclassi'llgetexpelled…_ " Her words were a mumble mess.

"Eh, hello, are you by any chance Megumi Tadokoro-san?" Souma greeted the bluenette.

"Eek!" Megumi jumped, her thoughts were scattered and Souma greeting her spooked her out of that focus. "I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Souma started to get worried for the girl.

"I haven't properly introduced myself," flustered, Megumi was all a shade of red. "Yes, my name is Megumi Tadokoro, and I'm know you from the entrance ceremony." She continued. "Yukihira Souma, correct?"

"Yes and there's nothing to worry about Megumi." Souma tried to comfort the bluenette.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous, that's all!" She blurted out.

The teacher had finally appeared, in front of the class. "Good morning, young apprentis." He said with a thick French accent.

"You're responsible to make delicacies from the moment you stand in the kitchen," the teacher explained. "For that, your position nor your experience matter to me." He continued. "For my classes, any dishes that can't take an A will get an E, make sure you take a mental note on that."

"Oh no…" Megumi started to sulk. _I had to get Roland in my first class… if I get another E, I will get expelled…_

"That man sure looks like he's never smiled in his life before, eh, Megumi?" Souma joked while Megumi continued to mentally panic.

Roland Chappelle picked up a board. "Today on the menu is Boeuf Bourguignon, a standard French dish," he began to instruct. "In case no one knows how to prepare it, I'll write it down the board." He did. "You have 2 hours to submit your dish, start now."

 _Okay maybe not all hope is lost,_ Megumi began to think to herself. _Maybe Souma know-_

"The hell is Boe- Bo- I can't even properly pronounce," Souma had a dumbfound look on his face. "Sounds like Cow Line Stew if you ask me."

 _And all hope is lost…_ Megumi stared at Souma in defeat, having no confidence whatsoever.

"Come on Megumi, let's go take a look at the recipe."

After 20 minutes, the duo of both Megumi and Souma we're not quite with their dish.

Souma went towards the back of the class, looking for more spices to add to the meat while Megumi tended to the boiling meat in the pot. _Okay, this is good…_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Megumi, come and check out all these cool spices they have back here!" Souma excitedly said as he called out to the bluenette.

Every little thing the transfer student did made Megumi worried. _I feel like an idiot being worried about this._

"The nerve of that guy…" One of the neighbouring tables stared at Souma. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"You know partner," one of the boys stared at the unattended pot. "We could teach that bastard a lesson." The two boys grinned.

After ten minutes of just looking and admiring each spice, both Souma and Megumi returned to tend their meat. "What the-?" Souma could see the lid open. Not too much, but enough to affect the meat. "Megumi, did you by any chance left the lid open?"

"WHAT!?" Once again, the bluenette panicked. "I was careful, there is no way I left the lid open."

Souma investigated their pot further. "What's this white powder on the meat?"

The two tasted the powder. "Salt?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone had purposely tainted their food.

Though Souma can't accuse anyone if he didn't see it, he knew the boys to their left had done this. Their stupid grins told the story wide and obvious.

"What are we gonna do?" Poor Megumi could only panic some more. She knew if the pair didn't do anything, they'd get an E, which will get her expelled.

"Megumi, I gathered extra ingredients in case this happened," Souma did his signature move and tied on his headband, getting serious. "Come help me."

"But Souma, the meat needs at least 40 minutes to boil," Megumi can see the clock. "We don't have enough time-"

"Megumi, just follow my lead." And with that confidence in Souma, somehow, Megumi had regain some hope. And as she was told, she assisted Souma.

After 30 minutes, the evil culprits that tainted the meat earlier continued to smirk. "Did you see the look on their faces? Those two will definitely get an E!"

"A!" Roland graded. "Next pair please."

"It's time for us to finish our plate." One of the boys began to plate.

"Now we wait for our sauce-"

"Please evaluate us next!"

The two boys turned to see the next pair, only to be surprised. "WHAT!? THERE'S NO WAY THEY COULD'VE BOILED THEIR MEAT IN THAT NICK OF TIME!"

Souma had placed the well done Boeuf Bourguignon in front of the instructor. Roland use his fork to test the tenderness of the meat and to his surprise, the fork can bounce on the meat. "It's very tender."

Roland remembered that Souma and Megumi pair had an accident beforehand with the meat. "If I recall correctly, your team had an accident with the meat, how on Earth did you complete this?"

"By using this," Souma held out a small container in his hand. "Honey." He explained. "I rubbed it on the meat before boiling it."

"Souma-kun, how did you know to use honey to make the meat this tender in a short amount of time?" Megumi questioned.

"Well, a long time ago as a kid, I read that pineapple is a good source to make the meat tender," he answered. "But at the time I didn't have much opportunities to buy some pineapples, so I experimented, having come up with Honey that gave the same results." Souma took a piece of meat, handing it to Megumi. "Here, you'll understand if you taste it."

And at that same moment, both Megumi and instructor Roland took a bite of the meat. "C'est merviellex!" "It's amazing!"

"No way!" "Roland sensei." "He just smiled!" Roland was known as the instructor who never smiled, it was a rare feat no one can pull off and yet, Souma did the impossible once more.

"Yukihira! Tadokoro!" Roland straightened himself after that magnificent meal. "I give you both an A, and it's a shame I don't have the authority to give you a higher grade."

"It wasn't much." Souma took his headband off.

"No way!" "That transfer kid is something!" "I can't believe he got a higher grade than us!" The students were astounded to hear Roland's words.

"Hmm, what's that smell?" Souma turned to look back and saw that the two boys who tried to sabotage their work had their sauce burn. "Ugh, your sauce guys."

"Huh?" One of them turned to look back at their stove. "SHIT! OUR SAUCE, MAN!"

"OH CRAP, IT'S BURNT TO A CRISP!"

…

After a long day of school, Souma now began to look for his dormitory.

Souma had walked around Totsuki, looking around. "I feel really lost…"

"Souma-kun!" A familiar voice called from behind.

Souma turned to look and it was none other than Erina. "Oh, what's up Nakiri?" He stopped in his tracks , awaiting for the honey blonde to walk towards him.

"So I heard you managed to get the highest grade possible in Roland Chappelle's class, I see." Erina placed her hair behind her ear, fixing it as she conversed with Souma.

"Oh, it was nothing." Souma chuckled at his achievement.

"And what's more is that you made that senile man smile." Erina continued.

"Oh it was nothing, pretty sure a well done meal would've done the trick to begin with." Souma had a dumbfound look ok his face.

"Well just so you know, I had done the very same thing, way before you showed up around." Erina bragged.

"Oh that's nice." It didn't seem to bother Souma in the very least.

"What's going on over there?" "Is that Erina-sama?" "What is she doing with the transfer kid?" Students who walked by began to whisper to each other as they saw the two stand out amongst them.

"So, is that all you wanted to tell me?" Souma asked Erina.

"No-"

"Erina-sama!" Hisako showed up, interrupting their conversation. "Oh, glad I found you- oh, hello there Souma."

"Hey there, uh, Hisako, was it?" Souma couldn't recall her name.

"Yes," Hisako answered. "Erina-sama, it's getting late we should be heading back to our dormitory."

"Oh right," the two now headed their separate way from Souma. "We shall talk another time, Souma-kun."

"Sure," Souma now returned back to his map. "Okay now, where the hell is this place?"

Back to Erina and Hisako, the two had returned back to their dormitory after a long day of school. "So, what were you and Yukihira-kun talking about?"

Erina slightly blushed at the woman's question. "W-What do you mean?"

"You guys were talking before I interrupted, were you not?" Hisako recalled the memory from not too long ago.

"I m-mean, we were just conversing about our first day, that's all." Erina answered.

Hisako could see that the woman has easily become flustered with the mere mention of that red haired boy. "So then, how was his first day? Anything interesting?"

"Well, just like I did back in middle school, he managed to make instructor Chappelle smile with his cooking." Erina answered.

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me, considering how well that Furikake tasted," Hisako can still remember the taste of that dish. "I'm surprise that the mighty Erina has some sort of… _interest_ in Yukihira Souma."

"W-What are you implying Hisako!?" And again, Erina began to fluster once more.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Holy crap, I didn't realize how much traction this story has reached ALREADY! 20 reviews, almost 200 follows! Thanks guys!**

 **Anyways, as anyone can tell, yes, the story has some retelling moments from the manga/anime. Although, the story won't converge to it's own thing until maybe after Training Camp arc, still following some of the arcs.**

 **Either way though, I appreciate you guys keeping up with the story so far right now. I also have a new SnS fanfic, a fantasy one as well called Three Monkeys, you can go check that out as well.**

 **Well, until I can update again, see you guys soon!**


End file.
